Concrete Angel
by EHMHGOD EDWARD CULLEN
Summary: Life an death.... here is the story of two little kids and the abuse they go through. It is not done this is just a sample and you need to tell me if you like it at all. R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I am not S. Meyer and I don't own these characters_

_A/N This is my first story so I would like if you were nice but still I would like some constructive criticism._

_Here it is…….._

Bella Swan, born September 18, 1901,

Edward Masen, born June 20, 1901,

Here is their story…….

Edward's P.O.V.

Today was my first day of kindergarten at Forks elementary and I was so excited. I was sore from the nightly beating I got from my step-father Sam, I've been getting them since my mother and him got engaged and he found she didn't care. I was sore but I was hopeful I would find a friend.

Bella's P.O.V.

I crawled out of bed sore from being raped again, you see ever since my father murdered my mom he has had full rain on my life. We got some new neighbors and I was being driven to school with their son Edward who is my age starting kindergarten with me today and we had the same teacher since this town is so small.

Edwards's p.o.v.

Our neighbor Bella was going to school with me and she was my first real friend here and I knew we would be best friends. Her daddy was a mean man and I saw the bruises every day before school was about to start and then it got even worse. Sometimes my mom and I would have to pick Bella up from the hospital from breaking of spraining something. She got into the car at 8:25, 5 minutes early.

"Hello Bella, are you excited?" I asked

"Sure am" She replied in a bored, hurt voice…………….

O.K. that is the beginning and if I get more them 5 votes saying to keep going I will ok so review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry still not S. Meyer**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long all my cousins are coming to live with me for the summer and we have been fixing up the house. Thanks to all the great people that review ****blondi94, Emily, Random (???), lolalex, .. (BTW I said over 5), Mrs. Edward Cullen, and Dark-Goth101, thanks so much! **

**On with the story-Edwards POV**

"_Sure am" She replied in a bored, hurt voice……………._

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked

"Oh just the usual, Charlie beat and raped me again but now he says he's going to invite some of his friends over to join." Said Bella

"Oh no that's horrible Bella. Do you want my mom to ask if you can come over?" I said

"No. That would make him even madder with me. Just face it Edward you can't protect me this time and you never will be able to." Said Bella

"Why can't I?" I asked

"For one he's so much bigger then you and two he has a gun and I won't let you get shot just because you wanted to protect me." She replied starting to cry

"But Bella you're the only thing I live for and the only reason I know the whole world isn't out to get me." I said

She just sat there crying

"Do you really mean that?" She sniffled

"Yes. I love you Bella." I told her

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, I could feel the tears and I vowed to stop that monster of a father if it meant getting myself killed in the process. Bella disserved better.

_After school_ (A/N Cause who wants to read about school? I go to it I don't want to write about it too.)

Bella's POV

"Bye Edward" I called

"See ya Bella" He said

I walked up to my driveway and saw that Charlie and his friends were home. Great.

I walked to the door and knocked. Charlie had this crazy ass idea that since I didn't pay for the house I had to knock.

"Oh. Hello Bella." Said Charlie

"Hello dad." I replied

I walked in and saw all his friends just waiting for me.

Oh Boy!

**There you go I got more done. I put some pictures of what I think the kids look like.**

**I am sorry it took me so long but I'm young I have a short attention span.**

**0-5 no story**

**6-10 new chapter within 2 weeks**

**11-18 new chapter within 1 week**

**20+ new chapter within 3 days**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people it's me.

O.k. I know I said no less than 5 but I got this awesome review that was so sweet from

SimplyDazzling

This is story is incredible. Absolutely incredible- and it's new, so I'm totally excited for what's to come. It's so beautifully-written and well done, you have me completely hooked. I really love your writing style, and love what you've done with the plotline. Ohmygosh! I'm writing an abuse story too (Face Down), so I love taking notes and reading others fics as well! Hah, anyways, I really can't wait to see where this story goes, and for the next chapter. I hope you update really soon! Keep up the AMAZING writing(:

-Justine

And she is the reason I will keep up with the story.

Also I am looking for someone to help write the next chapter because I of course have never been raped.

Just e-mail me on my page or my MySpace if you want to help.

Also like Jayeliwood I will be starting a thing like a newsletter but with weekly or daily previews and reading suggestions. But beware I most of the time will do m rated and smut so. Again email or MySpace.

And this will turn to M.

-EHMHGOD EDWARD CULLEN or just Emma


	4. Eulogy

**Eulogy**

**Today I just got some very bad news,**

**Daddy's little Cannibal or known to her friends and family as Stephanie was killed by a drunk driver on May 8****th****.**

**My heart, sympathy, and condolences go out to Stephanie's friends and loving family member.**

**Some of us super fans are making these for her.**

**Just to get this wonderful written eulogy around I will put the one posted on her account and let you all read it.**

**Disclaimer: This was not written by me but I think people should read it and remember her this way. This was posted on her account…..**

**I had no intention to write a eulogy or to post it on Stephanie's fanfiction account. I didn't think that anyone would care about her death beyond an "I'm sorry" or "everyone has to die eventually." But I'm glad to say that I was wrong. The support for Stephanie's death has been over whelming. I don't think anyone, especially Stephanie, expected her to make this big of an impact on so many people's lives.**

**It's weird that I'm writing a eulogy on fanfiction. Like I said earlier, I had no intention to tell anyone about Stephanie's death beyond Lindsey's (I think her screen name is Bronze something) author note. We're actually lucky that Stephanie has the same password that she's had since fifth grade or else I wouldn't have been able to hack into her account. XD**

**If there was any doubt in anyone's mind, Stephanie really did love fanfiction. She used to come to me in random moments and squeal about a good review and then quote it for me. When she got a bad review, she would cry and I'll be honest, I couldn't understand why, she just couldn't handle it. But she never gave up; she never even mentioned giving up. She knew that she would have to leave fanfiction again (she had an account previous to this account, but she wasn't as dedicated to it as she was this) but, to her, that was years from now.**

**I had never seen anyone have such raw talent for writing and a passion to match it. It is no secret that she has grown as a writer (especially her grammar) and I'm sure that she would have, with dedication and practice, become a bestselling author- if that's the career she chose to follow.**

**Stephanie was an amazing person. She went through a lot in her short life, more than most people go through in a long life. That's one of the reasons that made her amazing. She apologized for the bad choices she made, she learned from her mistakes, and she never gave up. She was a strong person that fought and worked for everything she got. I had never seen her excited about something that wasn't illegal till she found writing and I want to thank everyone that encouraged her to write, because your encouragement helped her deal with her demons.**

**Stephanie was always imaginative. When we were little she was the one that told us how we were to play pretend. I cannot tell you how many times we locked her up in our shed where she was supposedly murdered before someone could save her- that made a lot of people mad, especially our friend's parents, because the neighbor kids would get angry or cry.**

**What you see in her stories is what you would see in her if you knew her. She was extremely funny, extremely happy, and loving. She was the type of person that would welcome anyone and everyone into her life with open arms. I cannot tell you how many times she would leave the house at six in the morning to drive three hours away to pick up someone that was drunk and couldn't find a ride home or to comfort someone that needed someone to talk to, even if it was as small as their cat died. She put people before her and was genuine about it. She didn't expect things back; she didn't want things back, which is rare.**

**I wish that you could've met her. She was genuinely an amazing person. She went through a lot, but that only made her stronger and more amazing. I'm sure I can speak for all when I say that we will miss her and that she is in a better place where she can, hopefully, meet Kurt Cobain, the man that she has admired and looked up to since she was little.**


	5. The real chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight**

**Skipping the bad parts so some people can read it without being disgusted with my mind.**

**(If you want to know what happens to her ask)**

I lay on my bed beat, bruised and bloody. I pull the covers over my naked body to keep out the chills. I'll have to do the laundry to get the blood out in the morning.

I hear a knocking on my window and look just to see Edward looking at me with sad eyes.

He has a black eye, a bloody lip and lots of other cuts and bruises along his body.

I let him in covered only by a sheet, but that's normal, we've seen each other in less.

He pulls me close and we cry out the pain foe ourselves and each other and hold on tight to each other.

I reach under my bed and pull out my first aid kit and begin to attend to our injuries. We have never tried to tell someone nor will we. That would just hurt us even more.

I finish and we just sit in silence.

"How many this time Bella?"

"5 maybe 6. I don' count, I try not to think at all about what's happening to me Edward. Don't you?" I ask

"All I think about is that if I survive I get to see you again Bella. We're all each other's got now and forever. I love you like a sister and maybe someday more. Don't you love me Bella?"

"Of course I love you Edward, I'll always love you."

"We might die tomorrow or in five years but if I should die right now I want to know how it feels to kiss you. Can I kiss you Bell?"

I nodded my head.

He started to lean in when Charlie came busting through the door and tackled Edward and started bashing his head into the floor.

I grabbed a knife the guys left in my room and thrust it into Charlie's neck killing him. I then rolled his dead body off Edward.

"Edward?' I cried

He groaned and said thanks quietly.

I whispered your welcome and kissed him on the lips.

At that moment he passed out on my floor and I moved him to my bed and prayed for him to be fine.

A/N: Oh, Cliffhanger. I will write more and I am sorry but I was grounded from the computer forever and only recently got off punishment.


End file.
